elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stenvar
|Base ID = }} Stenvar is a Nord mercenary who lives in Windhelm. He can be found in Candlehearth Hall on the second floor. After hiring him as a follower and wearing an Amulet of Mara, Stenvar becomes a candidate for marriage. Stenvar can also be recruited to the Blades. Interactions Marriage Similar to all other marriage candidates, Stenvar opens a store if the Dragonborn becomes his spouse. The Dragonborn can collect a minimum of 100 daily, or choose to let the profits accumulate. Likewise, the Dragonborn can buy and sell goods with Stenvar. When the Dragonborn puts on the amulet of Mara and speaks to Stenvar, the following dialogue will ensue: "An Amulet of Mara, you're looking for marriage, then?" Interested in me, are you? "Won't lie, I am. And you?" :I won't lie. I am. "Then it's settled. You and me." :No. I'm not. "Your choice." If the Dragonborn speaks to Stenvar after accepting his proposal, he will say "You should tell the priest we're getting married. They'll take things from there." After arranging the wedding with Maramal at the Temple of Mara in Riften, Stenvar will say "The wedding is soon. It'll be a good day," and, later, "Who would have thought I'd be getting married?" Once Stenvar and the Dragonborn begin courting (after he comments on the Amulet of Mara), his voice takes on a softer, more affectionate tone. Follower Stenvar's skill specialties are Heavy Armor, Block, Two-Handed, and Archery. He is quite skilled with two-handed weapons, which he mentions when the Dragonborn first meets him. His default equipment is Steel Armor, a Hunting Bow and Iron Arrows, and an Iron Greatsword. He is an excellent warrior, who is ideal to use due to his resiliency. He is also somewhat talkative, making a variety of remarks when visiting numerous locations throughout Skyrim. Because Stenvar attacks aggressively, he is vulnerable to attacks from the Dragonborn, such as arrows and spells. Keeping the enemies attention focused on the Dragonborn is key for Stenvar to attack more effectively without losing as much health. Quotes Follower quotes *''"I bet it took some Dwemer craftsman a year to build that."'' – In a Dwemer Ruin *''"A cave. Dark. Dangerous."'' – Outside the entrance to a cave *''"When I was a boy I used to dream about having one of these places all to myself."'' – In a fort *''"They say ruins like these are filled with treasure; of course, they're filled with traps too."'' – In a Nordic tomb *''"Taken alone, the Draugr aren't so fearsome; they are far more dangerous in greater numbers."'' – In a Nordic tomb *''"I'd rather fight bandits than Draugr. At least bandits know when to stay dead."'' – In a bandit lair *''"Curse this chill! I should have dressed more warmly."'' – In a cave or bandit lair *''"By the Nine, I'd pay good money for a pint of ale to warm my bones."'' – In a cave or bandit lair *''"If this cold numbs my fingers any worse, I'll scarcely be able to hold a weapon."'' – In a cave or bandit lair *''"Perhaps we'll come across some bandits that have finished roasting a rabbit on a spit. Maybe they'll have a keg of ale, too."'' – Bandit lair *''"I'll bet some of these artifacts would fetch a good price. I hope they're not cursed."'' – In a Nordic tomb *''"It would be easy for someone - or something - to sneak up on us down here."'' – In a cave or mine *''"Patience isn't exactly my strong suit, but alright."'' – When told "Wait here." *''"These Forsworn are just savages. They live in caves and ruins while civilized folk build towns and cities."'' – In a Forsworn camp. *''"I could have sworn I heard something right behind us."'' – In a Nordic tomb or cave *''"By the gods, let this mine be small so we can be done with it quickly."'' – In a cave or mine *''"The cloying air in this place is almost unbearable."'' – In a cave or mine *''"If anyone bothers my wife, I'll beat them to death with their own severed head."'' - When married to a female Dragonborn. Combat quotes *''"I'll get you!"'' *''"You're making me angry."'' *''"You're dead!"'' *''Come on!"'' *''"I'm going to crush you like a bug!"'' Trivia *Stenvar shares his voice actor with a few other characters, such as Farkas and Benor. *While in crypts or other ruins, his greedy side shows; he often mentions how some items catch good prices, or while in a mine, he mentions how great it would be to find a vein of gold. He will also show this when being asked to trade, casually mentioning, "Feel free to give me all the gold you want." Bugs *If the Dragonborn hits Stenvar whilst in combat, he will immediately stop serving them. *Upon being dismissed by the Dragonborn, Stenvar may disappear from the game completely. It is possible for him to re-appear at Nightcaller Temple at a later time. *Stenvar, instead of sheathing his blade, may walk in slow motion with his two handed weapon in one hand, which can hinder his movement greatly. A solution is to trade an item with him. If done correctly, his weapon will appear back upon his back. *No matter what quality bow is given him, he will still equip his default Hunting Bow in combat. Appearances * de:Stenvar es:Stenvar ru:Стенвар Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters